Master Dragon and his adventures
by AndLearnToFly
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are out of town, on a relatives farmland for the Spring Break, and are exploring with fun, flirtation, fights and fluff. Rated M for a smutty reason. Thanks for being loyal readers :  Enjoy
1. Master Dragon

_My first real attempt at anything Smutty, so hopefully you like it! I try to make them a little it funny, and a little bit fluffy as well (But not too mooshy!) So just go with it._

_Much love for all those who favourite, and also those who review- Keep it coming lovelies!_

_CHARACTERS BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY AND GLEE- But don't we just wish we owned them ourselves?  
><em>

* * *

><p>The boys stood opposite each other, grinning, and with arms out in kung-fu poses.<p>

The water beneath them sped past and the log on which they stood, bent in threat of breaking. Both of them had taken their shoes off, hoping to gain more stability, and were getting ready to knock the other off the wood.

"You're progressing well, Young GrassHopper, But you still have much to learn" taunted the shorter and dark-haired Blaine, bragging of his experience in fighting battles on this particular log during his childhood.

"You have no idea of what I am capable of. And if you think I'm going to call you Master Dragon, you have another thing coming!" commented Kurt, tall and pale skinned. He darted forward, and plated the heel of his foot onto Blaines toes, causing his to yelp and wave his arms around in an attempt to gain balance.

"Oh- Tricky. You're going to pay for that one!"

Blaine raised his dark eyes, and met Kurts grey ones. He licked his lips, and let his face daze over in absolute infactuation- Not hard when your boyfriend is as breathtakingly beautiful as Kurt Hummel. He licked his bottom lip, and edged forward with his hands outstretched.

The two boys had been together for 2 months, and they spent as much time as they could together. It was Spring break, and the two of them had come out to the farm-land property that Blaines Aunt and Uncle owned. They had no children, and treated Blaines like a son. He had a few rooms to himself in their vast house, and came to stay every vacation. This was the first time that he had brought a friend though, let alone his boyfriend. His Aunt and Uncle got along with Kurt at once, and left them to their own devices most of the time. They had gone out to town today, so Blaine had brought Kurt down to the river and started teaching him the intricate art of fighting on a log over the rushing water.

Kurt took Blaines hands in his own, and they pulled themselves as close as they could be without losing balance. He stroked his nose against the others, and they fluttered closed their eyes. Their lips met, and sparks flew as they always did. Blaine pulled his arms around Kurt, and shifted his whole weight to the left.

Their lips only came apart as they hit the water, and Kurts screams filled the air. "These jeans were SO EXPENSIVE! I'm am going to KILL you Blaine. KILL YOU!"

Blaine laughed as he dragged them both to the river bank and up onto the mud. He lay Kurt down on his back, and silenced him with putting his lips on the fast-beating pulse in his neck and began to give all the sensative places of pale skin the attention that they deserved.

"You can kiss me all you want, Blaine. You can have me, all of me, any time you want. But if these jeans are ruined, theres a storm a-coming your way thats gunna KABOOM!" Kurt mumbled, slowly pushing Blaine away and getting to his feet.

He reached down his arm, and pulled Blaine up right. They wandered back to the house, shivering and trying to ignore the urge to share as much body heat as they could here on the front lawn.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand into the ensuite bathroom off the twin bedroom they shared, turning on the shower and stepping in with his sodden shirt and jeans still on. The boys stood in the small place, relishing the warmth that came from the hot water and pumped heat into their feet and fingers. Blaine saw the taller boys fingers shake slightly as he reached out, and helped him out of his shirt. Kurt held the black cotton in his hands, and carefully rubbed the mud out, the placed it outside the shower. He took his own shirt off, and repeated the washing. Blaine looked his right in the eyes, as he stepped as close as he could to Kurt and slid his hands down to his hips. He kept the eye contact as he upbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then Kurts, and they both squeezed out of them.<p>

Kurt picked up his bottle of shower gel, and put some on his hand. He spun Blaines body around, and began to wash his back, moving to his shoulders and reaching his arms around Blaines waist to do his torso and check. As Kurts soapy hands lingered on either side of his hips, and Blaine reached down and pulled down his underwear. Kurt kissed along his shoulders, and leaned down to lightly wash Blaines legs.

Turning to meet each others chests, their lips met once again and Kurt was pushing against the wall. He marvelled at Blaines muscular chest and let his hands roam all the skin he could reach. His heart bet wildly, and chest rose and fell with exaggeration as he fought for breath and to keep control of his mind. The throbbing sensation in his groin indicated that any thinking was going to be a losing battle. A minute later Kurts underwear was gone, neither of them sure who had removed them, and they were bucking their hips to meet each others, in a need for friction and to feel as much skin as they could.

Blaine naturally sunk to his knees, and looked up through wet eye lashes questioningly, biting down on his bottom lip to make it clear what he was asking.

"May I?"

"Yes. Yes, you may" replied Kurt, through panting breaths.

He was just too sexy. Kurt couldn't think, couldn't comprehend any decision making as he linked his fingers through Blaines curls, and Blaine took his cock in his left hand, rolling the head around his wet lips and then licking down the length. Kurt moaned instinctively, and arched his back.

Kurt was... Big. But not in a threatening way. Blaine believed that everything about Kurt was perfect, and this was too. Blaines cheeks caved in, as he swallowed down and felt a deep, vibrating moan come from this throat. He wanted this. He needed to be able to do this.

"Just tell me anything you want me to do" Blaines voice piped up, interrupting the moment innocently. "Just let me know if you want me to go faster, or to stop or anything".

He looked up, and made direct eye contact. "I respect you" He said, pompously.

Kurt couldnt help but burst out laughing. "Your respect is not what I'm after at the moment. As you were, Soldier!" He replied, candidly and with a smile.

Blaine turned his mouth, his tongue and his throat back to the matter at hand, and Kurts mind wandered through bliss.

Any fear the boys were holding before had evaporated, and they gladly got stuck in the moment full of heat and instinct. The moment with right, and they awed at the comfort and ease in the situation. This wasn't anything like they could have expected, as the water continued to cleanse their bodies and bring them closer.

Blaines hands lay on each of Kurts hips, directing any subconscious thrusts. His lips became swollen and red, he felt a certain amount of satisfaction in feeling Kurt quiver and move along with tongue. Kurts fingers lingered on Blaines wet tangle of hair, along his jaw line and on his shoulders. He chanted Blaines name, lowly and quietly, completely absorbed.

"Blaine- Blaine, I'm going to-"

Blaine licked Kurts cock clean of cum, and wiped his chin with the back of his hand as he stood, putting his arms around Kurts waist. They stood in the shower spray, lost in the moment and leaning together, with their lips lazily weaving together.

Kurt reached down to where Blaines hard-on was pressed into his thigh, and whinded his fingers around it, prompting Blaines breath to once again become unsteady and panting in his ear. Already close to coming, it doesn't take long of Kurts long fingers tugging and fingering before they are wiping their stomaches free of cum.

The boys finished washing up, and took their time drying each other and talking quietly and easily.

Lying on Blaines bed, both of them in pajamas despite that it was still early afternoon, they spooned together and rested their eyes.

"So, Good shower" commented Blaine innocently, stringing his fingers through Kurts and pulling his arm in closer.

"Indeed," replied a lazy Kurt, planting a kiss on Blaines cheek. "We should be a clean and hygenic couple more often I propose".

"Quite... Young GrassHopper".

"Still not calling you Master Dragon"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two, Done. Starting on Number Three, sitting here in pajamas with some interesting ideas in mind. Some fun ones. <em>

_I'm actually really enjoying continuing with the boys relationship in this setting, so keep on going going for their fun. And laughs. And maybe a few downs. And smut. And to see if Blaine ever does gain the title of Master Dragon._

_And THANK YOU DEARLY to all those who are favouriting and alerting and reviewing- Couldnt do it without you! Please keep doing it- You make me smile :)  
><em>


	2. When everything turns

_Really different to the last chapter, but I started typing and this is what came out! Next chapter will continue FO SHIZZ with the funny little crazy things. But I still like this chapter. _

_Oh, and it ends on a nice note. A very nice one. Fluffy end, angsty start.  
><em>

_And to you lovelies who favourite, alert and review- Cheers! I wouldnt do it if it werent for you! _

**Characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. **

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stood outside, on the verander where yesterday they had kissed and wiped rain out of each others eyes. But today the energy couldn't have been more different.<p>

"Why didnt you defend me back there? Blaine, you know that my point was right and that it was important to me. How come it was more important to appease them?"

"You're overreacting. Baby, it's all good!"

Hot angry tears trickled unwanted out of Kurts eyes, and ran down his cheeks. It was strange, to be angry at Blaine. But he was furious. And in his angry, everything about Blaine seemed to disgust him.

Blaines Aunt and Uncle had been entertaining friends that night. Blaine and Kurt were more than welcome to join them at the table for dinner and conversation. Kurt was sitting next to a tall, balding man named Paul, who had an active interest in the theatre- So they quickly engaged into discussion over lighting, costumes and favourite plays.

"I know two people who would be sure leading ladies on Broadway, keep an eye out for them in the next few years! Rachel Berry, who's a complete drama-queen but she sure can belt a song, and my best friend Mercedes Jones. I'm trying to persuade her to go for it, but she thinks it might be too hard as an African-American woman to get parts, so she might just head straight for recording studios!"

Paul put down his fork, and replied in a clear, even voice. "She's right. Way to hard for Blacks on Broadway. Why even try?"

"Shes amazing though. I've never heard anyone with such a voice!"

"Doesn't matter. Shes black, so not as accessible on a stage. Just not as good".

Kurt gaped at him. How could someone be so... racist? And so openly.

"Excuse me, well maybe if people like you weren't so obviously prejudice, she'd actually have a shot". His voice was louder than he had intended, and everyone in the rooms eyes had landed on him.

Paul replied, completely at ease. "You can be all airy-fairy about it, but it wont change. Our society continues to be naturally, socially segregated for a reason".

"Are you SERIOUS?" Kurt wasn't going to just accept what he was saying. "How can you be so ignor-"

Blaine had stood up, and put his hand on Kurts shoulder.

"Hey, Kurt. I need to talk to you for a minute." He practically pulled Kurt out of his chair. "Sorry, Paul. Just give us a sec!".

Blaine had dragged a furious Kurt outside, and stood about a meter away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you hear what he said Blaine? He said that African-Americans arent worth equality with white people".

"Kurt, it doesnt matter what he said. We're guests, and we've got to be polite, good little gentlemen".

He looked into those dark eyes, and his heart sank. He knew he'd just be dragged out here so that he wouldnt 'embarrass' Blaine. Somehow, that seemed to be more important right now that standing up for other people.

"Why didnt you defend me back there? Blaine, you know that my point was right and that it was important to me. How come it was more important to appease them?"

"You're overreacting. Baby, it's all good!"

"No, Blaine! Its not _fucking ALL GOOD_!" Kurt said through his tears. "I can't believe you just said that. You're wrong. Can you please actually listen to what I am saying".

Some thoughts had been lingering at the back of Kurts mind for a few days, and now they all came pouring out.

"I'm not your play thing- compliments and flirtation will only get us so far". Kurts face was screwed up wth frustration and concentration, trying not to yell. "You're too important to me for this just to be a fling".

"You know that this is big for me" Blaine was a bit confused at the sudden change of subject, but went with it. "You know that you mean the world, Kurt, can you please stop being so adorably cute and angry, and calm down now?"

"LISTEN BLAINE! Listen to yourself! Stop it with the soppy comments and the nothing lines. Let me lay it out for you. When I'm mad, or upset, or whatever, you can't just patch it up with being charming. Because it means nothing! You never seem to actually listen to how I feel. You always do what you need to in order to be the perfect gentleman, even if it means not doing the right thing. Thats ridiculous Blaine!".

Blaine sighed, and walked forward to close the gap between the. He put his hand on Kurts arm, but Kurt jumped away and hit away his hand as if it the touch had burned.

"Baby, its alright'.

"No. No its not. I've just had a moment of clarity, a moment where I'm not too charmed by your smooth lines and attention. I can't do it, Blaine. You just think that this is a bit of fun, a flirty bit of whatever for how ever long. And I need something more substantical than that. I let my Freak Flag fly. I am who I am, and there is no way that anyone can change that. I will stand up for myself, and for those who I love. If you can't accept that- and judging by the fact we're standing out here you can't- than this is it. This is the end. I loved you. But for now, I'm done".

Kurt reached into his pocket, and took out his keys as he turned down the steps and strode towards his car without a thought of his belongings still in the house or saying GoodBye.

As he turned on the ignition, he glanced at the house and saw Blaines figure standing on the verander still. He was just standing.

Kurt backed out the the driveway, and put his foot down. If he didn't stop, maybe he'd get home by dawn.

* * *

><p>It was 12 o'clock when Kurt pulled over, and took his attention off the road.<p>

He sat, and stared into the darkness, tapping his foot and thinking of what to do next. Minutes passed, and his thoughts strayed to lingering fingertips and stolen kisses.

Suddenly everything dawned on him, and he felt the world go dark. He'd just broken up with Blaine. With his Blaine. And he'd left his $500 boots at the house.

He was in the middle of nowhere, and everything was just too big. His shoulders hunched over, and he felt a sob escape from the back of his throat, followed by another. Tears streamed down his face, and he tears ran down his face and collected under his chin.

An unpleasant swirling started in the bit of his stomach and he threw the door open, jumping out and making it to the grass just in time to vomit all over the ground. He heaved and cried into the silent night, and didn't notice the car pulling up behind his until he heard the slam of a door and the running of feet.

Moon light lit up dark eyes and curled hair, and Kurt turned his face back down to the ground.

"Not now. No. No!"

Blaine stood a foot away, and reached out a brave hand to stroke Kurts bent back.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." His voice cracked, and was thick with the threat of tears. "I'm so sorry. I had to borrow the van, you can come lie in the back. You don't even have to talk to me. Just come and rest, you're sick".

Kurt slowly walked towards Blaines Uncles van, and climbed inside with all thoughts on the single mattress in the back. He needed to lie down, and he needed it now.

Blaine put an old blanket over him, and sat crossed legged next to the mattress while feeling around for a water bottle.

"What are you doing here?" The tall boy asked, disappointed in himself for being such a pushover.

"You left. And I thought about what you said, and by the time you'd been gone 20 minutes I was in the van following you. Because if I'm not following you, Kurt, i have no idea what I'm doing. You make more sense to me than anything else in the world world".

"Oh, Yeah. Whatever" Kurts reply was venomous sarcasm, but he searched to see Blaines eyes in the light on the moon. In them he found something that made him heartbeat speed up, and his thoughts calm. "Go on. Say it. What ever charming thing you need to say. Get it over with. But don't think it will work, Blaine".

Blaine swallowed. "I wrote everything down. Everything I need to say. So that I couldnt miss out anything important. What I'm going to say is true, Kurt. Its not any lines. Its just what I honestly think."

He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, covered in quickly scribbled handwritting from the few times he'd had to pull over to add things.

"Kurt. I love you. And when I say I do, I want you to be able to look into my eyes and know it. I know I was a dick tonight. Worse, I was a complete asshole. I let what people thought of me come before what I think of myself, and what I believe. What you did, that was amazing. I've never known someone with as much strength as you."

Blaine had a a fresh stream of tears rolling down his cheeks, and his face crumbled with his next sentance.

"I'm so scared, Kurt".

Breath caught in Kurts throat, and he automatically reached out, and took his warm hand. "I know. I know. Its okay".

Blaine took a deep breath, and put down the piece of paper.

"All I know is that when I'm near you, it takes every single ounce of energy in me not to touch you. I try and try to persuade myself that I can stand on my own, and that this is just like anything I've ever had. And then I'll hear you laugh or I'll see you smile and my heart grows 10 times its normal size because nothing makes me feel as alive as you do. If I could chose something to change about you, I couldn't. I'd be completely lost for ideas. You are everything. You are the only person I've ever met who is that one in a million, that fairytale person who makes everything seem brighter.

I can't think of anything that isnt you. If there is anything I'm sure about (and trust me I'm hardly sure of anything), it is that I love you completely, unconditionally and that the love I feel for you could never change. I'm so scared. So scared. Because I'm so young, and I'm going to make mistakes. And I know that falling for you is falling in love forever, and where would I be if I screwed that up?

You're unlike anyone else I've ever met. You are a completely different constellation, and I could spent every minute of the rest of my life happily contemplating your existance and figuring you out. You are the only person who can make me breathless by just looking at me, because you're so insanely beautiful.

You make me my best self. And you make me feel things that I don't think anyone had ever felt before. And thats why I'm such an _asshole_ sometimes, Kurt. Because I'm not used to this, I'm not used to someone who will let me be who ever I am. Who wants me to be who ever I am. Everyone else expects such a huge things, a constant mask. And you don't. And I'm still getting used to that not making me feel so strange.

If I could have one thing. It would be you. So please, Please accept me. Accept me for the stuttering, clumby, confused mess I am and let me love you forever. Have me back, and never let me go. If we let this go, we're going to never feel this again."

It was said. Everything was said, it was done.

Kurt was sitting up, and had skulled half a bottle of water. He waited until Blaine had finished, and then contemplated on what to do next for a moment.

He leaned over, placed either hand on the sides of Blaines face and pressed his lips to his forehead. He planted kisses all over his face, from ear to jaw bones, down to his chin and along his nose. He kissed away the tears, and finally made his way to Blaines lips.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, and pulled him down onto his lap.

"I love you" He whispered into Kurts lips.

"I love you too. Completely, unconditonally and never changing. Forever".

* * *

><p><em>D'aw. That was nice to write, that last bit. <em>

_Will there be smut next chapter? Yes, if I get enough enthusiasm for the new chapter Yes there will. They're in the middle of nowhere, in a truck. Time to be creative. And romantic. _

Cheers for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Couldnt do it without them!


	3. In the Woods

_Here we go! Okay, just a wee note about the setting. I live in New Zealand. So (if you've ever seen Lord of the Rings) keep that in mind for the woods (the bush or the rangers as we'd say here. and the stream. Cool? Oh, and if you dont wanna read smut maybe just skip this chapter...  
><em>

**_Remember to review and favourite if you're keen for anymore, Cheers!_**

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he noticed two things. The first was that his breath reeked. Really, really bad.<p>

The second was that he was alone on the single mattress. He'd gotten used to waking up in Blaines arms, and considering last nights discussion topic it was unusual that he hadn't today.

He had a magnificently satisfying stretch, and smiled as he spotted his bag on the floor. Blaine obviously had grabbed it for him before leaving the house. Kurt had a rummage round, found his favorite shirt and some cargo pants (designer cargos- a man like Kurt lax's on style at no point) to chuck on.

By the time that Blaine had wandered back to the van, Kurt was outside with a water bottle and tooth brush, scrubbing his pearly whites for the third time in the row and feeling a lot better than groggy expectations.

"Morning Sunshine- Stop brushing, I come with tidings" Blaine crooned, inidicating to a bulging shopping bag in his left hand.

"How in the world did you find food all the way out here?" Kurt replied, through a mouthful of rinsing water.

"Magic!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and spat the water out shamelessly and a little to close towards his feet for Blaines liking.

"I woke up early, like really early. And after a substantical amount of time admiring how perfect you are, I went for a casual stroll down the road." Blaine said, as he put the groceries down on the ground, and begun searching around the truck for heaven-knows-what. "and it seems that when you are, like us, in the mountains that you never know whats going to be down the next turn in the road. And there was a few shops! A tiny little town down there. So I got some food, and asked round for a good picnic spot!".

"Great work. So we're going to have a picnic breakfast? Before we go back to the farm?"

"I thought so. If you're still keen to go back to the farm?" Blaine turned around, and stood close to Kurt so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist. "I mean, we have another 6 days left of break, so it would be a shame not to spend them there".

"I whole heartedly agree".

The morning sunlight had nothing on the the way that Kurts eyes lit up, and Blaine couldnt help but sink into a distracted daze just by looking into them.

The brief moment of romance, however, was halted in its tracks by a loud rumbings erupting from Blaines stomach.

"Uh, food. Right. Apparently theres a good picnic spot about 5 minutes back the way we came. Shall we?"

"Indeed we shall".

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up feeling full, and also really, really hot. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He'd obviously fallen asleep after their breakfast full of muffins, organic apples and juice boxes, luckily after fair-skinned Kurt had made them rub in liberal amounts of sweet smelling sun-block.<p>

That morning when they had driven a few minutes, grabbed just about all their stuff and walked down a track into the woods, finding themselves in one of the most amazing places they'd even seen.

Surrounded by trees, clearing opened up to a fast flowing stream and long grass. Kurt had automatically dropped everything that he was carrying (so, all of his things. ALL of his things. He'd refused to leave anything he owned in the car. His arms were full) and prance around in a sprite-like fashion, quoting Puck from Midsummer Nights Dream.

"Captain of our fairy band,  
>Helena is here at hand,<br>And the youth, mistook by me,  
>Pleading for a lover's fee.<br>Shall we their fond pageant see?  
><em>Lord, what fools these mortals be!"<em>

They had lain by the stream, eating and chatting in the sunlight until Blaines eyes had fluttered closed and he had fallen into a deep sleep.

He now brushed a few left over crumbs off his shirt, and looked around for Kurt.

He smiled as he saw a porcelain skinned figure in the deepest part of the stream, about torso high in the crystal clear water. He watched the boy gracefully dive in, and come back up pushing his hair back and shaking water out of his eyes. 'How can this be?' Thought Blaine, 'How can someone so beautiful exist, and how can they be mine?"

He stood up, and stripped his shirt and shorts off, throwing them next to Kurts pile of clothes. A fierce war scream escaped from his mouth and echoes around the mountains as he ran over the flat stones into the warm water and within a moment had dived into Kurts shoulders and tackled him.

They came up gasping for air, and Blaine began doing a little jig in the water.

"Oh my god, I think I've got some pebbles in my underwear. Oh my god, so uncomfortable! Remind me why we're wearing underwear?"

Kurts answer came in the form of an immediate blush. Blaines smile grew even wider. "Oh, So I'm the only one in underwear. Skinny Dipping are we Babe?"

"Well you were asleep! And I'd never done it before. So I did." Kurt tried to explain.

"Oh, don't explain yourself," Blaine assured, beginning to run his lips up and down Kurts jawline. "I like it. Its... sexy".

Kurt gasped as he felt a nip on his ear lobe, and he grabbed the back to Blaines neck to pull his lips up to his. They didn't kiss with grace or softness like the night before, but all lip and teeth and tongue, savage with need. Their hips grinded, hands groped and moans escaped. Blaines underwear disappeared somewhere downstream without a thought, and Kurts hair stuck up at odd angles.

"Blaine!" Kurt pulled Blaines chin up, and looked his directly in those hazel eyes. "Blaine, I want you".

"You want me?" Blaine was taken up surprise from the sudden outburst.

"Yes, I want... all of you".

The boys had talked about intercourse before, but hadnt braved it yet. They both had their unsaid unsecurities. Blaine had had more experience than Kurt, and didn't want to pressure him. Kurt was worried that he wouldnt be able to match Blaines expectations. But right now, the moment just seemed kind of right. They were tied up in feeling completely and utterly in love, and were standing in a fairytale wonderland. Blaines heart, if possible, sped up. He bit down on his lip, and voiced his only worry.

"Oh! Like, now? But we dont have anything to... help".

"Actually, I have in my bathroom bag".

Kurt smiled smugly, and Blaine sighed in quiet relief. "In you bag over there? By that long grass".

They wobbled their way out of the water, and Blaine scrambled through Kurts bag to find a plastic bottle of lubricant. He pulled it out, and waved it in the air in success- Promptly dropping it, and having to grope through the long grass to get a hold onto it once again.

The boys waided into the middle of the clearing with grass coming up to their knees, and lay down next to each other. Blaines hands shook as he reached up and took Kurts hair out of his eyes, and poking him in the eye in the process.

"Ouch!" Complained a blinking Kurt through giggles. "You cant do anything without being clumsy, can you dear?"

"Whatever, you love it!" Blaine smurked. "And you cant talk, Mr I-swim-naked-when-other-people-are-asleep".

Kurts cheeks reddened, and he grinned. "Fuck you!"

"Oh, you wish".

"Yeah, yeah I do".

Kurt rolled his leg over and straddled Blaine, leaning down to press his wet lips to the pulse beating in Blaines throat. A quiet, low moan rose from Blaines mouth and their hips began to ride together.

Fulled hard now, it took inhuman strength for Blaine to stop gaining momentum and feel around his body for the bottle. He lifted Kurts hips, and lay his back on the grass. He poped the cap, and noticed that Kurt had chosen a Pina Colata flavoured one, interesting choice.

He squeezed some onto his palm, and applied it to his own arousal. Kurt was leaning back on his arms, and biting down on his lip while he watched. He couldnt help but snake forward, lean down and lick the head of Blaines cock, take his hand and suck the tips of his fingers.

He looked back into his boyfriends eyes. "Its sweet. I like. I think I should be put in charge of all lubricant buying duties".

Blaine chucked. "If you're always going to do things like you just did, Than I definately agree! Now lie back, and dont do anything. Or this is going to be over WAY too soon!"

Blaine took one finger, and carefully started pushing it inside Kurt. He felt the muscle tense, and clench around him, then relax enough for a second and then third finger to join.

It burned, and Kurt face screwed up as an automatic response. But it was also delicious, and he swayed his hips to get the fingers in further.

With his muscles relaxed enough, Blaine put his cock at the entrance and began to slowly enter.

"Come on, Baby. Fuck, Blaine. Comeonandfuckinggetinsideme!"

Blaine was fully in, and began to experimentally move. Kurt had never felt so full, and he loved it.

He moaned, and wrapped his legs around Blaines hips to get him as deep as he could. Blaines animal moans vibrated into his ear, and they rocked together.

Blaine licked his hand, making it warm and wet, and wrapped it around Kurts cock. He stroked up and down in time with his thrusts, mezmorised by the sounds of Kurts panting and the depth in his eyes.

Kurt hear a murmur in his ear. "Kurt. I'm so close. Come with me now. Come with me".

Blaine thrust harder, and hit a certain spot that made Kurt scream. "Harder. Again. HarderHarderHarder". No problem was made from this request, and Blaine pounded his needy hips.

Sweat dripped down their faces, shined on their chests and they both smelled bitter and alive.

All his muscles tensed, Kurt screamed in orgasm when Blaines voice came once again in his ear, "You're so beautiful. I'll love you forever".

His cum was slick on his stomach, and he felt Blaine release while inside him and rode with the last few thrusts.

They lay wrapped together in the midday sunlight, and watched each others face as thoughts came and went, sharing lazy kisses and whispering sweet nothings.

Eventually they made there way back to their clothes, with the need to getting back to the farm by dark.

While Kurt zipped up the fly on his jeans, he glanced at a startled look on Blaines face.

"...Whats wrong?"

"Underwear. Did you save mine?"

Kurt laughed openly. "You mean the pair we sent downstream? I guess you'll be the one not wearing your jocks this time, Kiddo".

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Kurt winked, "Dont worry, I promise not to tell anyone."

"But thats so gross with jeans! And also don't call me Kiddo".

"Fine, take a clean pair of mine if they fit." Kurt said, as he grabbed his bag began to run away towards the track. "If you can catch me!"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favouriting. You're lovely.<br>_

**Characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. **_  
><em>


	4. Tell Me Anything

_I was lost for inspiration, so sorry for taking so long!_  
><em>Heres what emerged when I just started typing away. <em>

_Thank again for those who favourite and review, You're amazing._

* * *

><p>Lying under the stars Blaine wound his fingers in Kurts, and sighed happily into the night.<p>

The sound of crickets filled the air. It was a warm night, and the boys had sat on the hill and watched the sun set. The red sky had now been replaced with velvety black, and an impossible number of stars were out.

"I love you more than all the leaves in that forest" Kurt announced.

"I love you more than all the blades of grass in the field. All of the fields. In the this town. Wait- in this state".

"Thats a lot of grass. Well I love you more than... I love Lasagne".

"I love you more than I love my cellphone and computer combined".

"Then I love you more than you love your iPod".

"I love you more than Snape loves Lily".

"More than Voldemort loves not-being-named".

"More than Dobby loves socks".

"More than all the Dobby would love to own all the socks in the whole world. And for them to be a present from Harry.

"More than I'd love to have socks as a present from Harry Potter".

"More than any present anyone could ever give me".

"More than all the grains of sand in the whole world. Multiplied by 100".

"More than all the stars in the sky. And check them out, thats a lot of stars".

"I cant beat that. You obviously love me more than I love you. Which is understandable, because I am completely amazing".

Kurt jabbed Blaine in the ribs, and rolled his eyes. Typical.

He turned on his side, and watched his boyfriends hazel eyes becoming star-filled.

"Hey Blaine", He started. "Tell me something".

"Tell you what, my love?"

"Anything. Anything worth saying".

Blaine moved his head to look in Kurts eyes, and he took a moment to think.

"I don't know if I have to say is worth saying right now".

"Yes. Everything is worth saying right now. Shoot".

"Alright then. Urgh". Blaine turned to lie directy facing him, and used his fingers to trace patterns up and down Kurts bare arms as he thought.

"Pick the one thing you wish you could stand on a mountain and shout to the world".

"Okay... Stop, World. Just stop. Put down everything you're holding, and take a moment to look at yourselves. Are you happy? Are you not? Look at the people around you. Embrace them. We are all human and we are all remarkable. Everyone will always have that part of themselves which they want to change, but that part makes the good even better. Look around and find away to change the world. And do it. Now. Before you can hesitate and find a reason not to make the world a better place".

Blaine fell silent, and watched Kurt beam at him.

"That was lovely", Kurt whispered, as he pressed a kiss to Blaines lips. "I wish you could say it for everyone to hear".

"Your turn".

"I'd say... Everyone- What you're worrying about right now doesn't matter. Everything worth worrying about will manage to never cross your mind. Go and tell the people you love that you love them. Go and do the thing you've always wanted to. Every dream is reachable. So reach for it".

"Very wise, Mr Hummel".

"Thank you, Mr Anderson".

"Blaine, I wish everyone could have what I have. Its funny, how insatible love is. But I know how lucky we are. We've found it. Love".

"I know. And I also think we've very lucky to know what we have. And to therefore never take it for granted".

Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then giggled and opened them again while a smile lit up his face.

"You know what I love? How I know I can kiss you anytime I want and you'll kiss me back. Its so funny, you never seem to notice. You could be doing or saying anything, and as soon as my hand finds your hip you're completely mine".

"Haha, oh really?"

"Yeah. Really really".

Kurt bend his head forward, and placed his hand along Blaines jawline. He gently bit down on Blaines lower lip, and then traced along it with the tip of his tongue. Blaine closed his eyes tight, concentrating completely on squeezing his lips together and sticking his arms to his sides. This was made all the more hard as Kurt wrapped a hand in his hair, and started planting soft, wet kisses on the side of his mouth where Peter took Wendys Kiss from.

If Blaine Anderson was anything, it was a sucker for romantic fairytales.

Kurt began tracing up and down Blaines stomach with his finger tips, and humming a made-up tune while he kept placing more and more kisses along Blaines lips. He smiled as they were returned, and a tongue slid into his mouth. It was too late before Blaine noticed that he had once again fallen into the depths of Kurts kisses. Oh well, no point in trying again now was there?

Kurt broke away, and sat up. Blaine groaned instinctively, and tryed to pull him back down again.

"Oi! If you've got me, you've got me. Why're you leaving?" He stated, wide eyed.

"Because its getting cold, and I was thinking maybe I'd let you have your way with me in the safety of a bedroom with a locked door".

"Have I already told you that you're wise tonight?" said Blaine, jumping to his feet and pulling Kurt up.

"You have, but I never tire to hearing it. Maybe I should be the one persuading you to call me Master Dragon".

"Pfft, No chance GrassHopper".

They linked hands, and strode towards the house with a few last moments staring at the stars. If only they knew what the future held. Maybe they would have acted differently. Maybe not. But either way, they'd said everything they had needed to say into the dark of their own worlds. And sometimes thats enough.


	5. Waiting For You

_And suddenly I could stop writing. _

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up and turned over onto his back, opening one eye lazily.<p>

The sun was streaming through the window and a warm breeze blew through onto his bare chest and legs.

Blaine lay on his stomach next to him, with one arm flung off the bed, and the other holding a pillow in place on-top of his head.

Typical Blaine, never good with mornings. Not that Kurt ever complained, there was something beautifully human about the dark stubble that covered his chin and the croakyness of his voice as he negociated just 10 more minutes of dreaming.

Kurt reached his hand over, and lay it palm down on the low of Blaines back. He smiled as Blaine shivered in his sleep at his touch, and the still tangible memories of the night before flowed back to him.

The dark of the sky and whispered hopes before locking the door of their room. The sweet smell of sweat still clung to him, and he giggled as he examined the thin nail marks that were scratched accidentally along Blaines shoulders and shoulder blades.

A mumble that sounded something like "What time is it...?" emerged from under the pillow, and Kurt lifted it up to answer.

"About 10:40, breakfast time my love?" He announced to Blaine as he watched him cover his eyes with his hands and yawn widely.

"Its t-t-t-t-too early to eat".

"Right. I might go have a shower and get ready then. Maybe you'll be ready to emerge from your dream-land then?"

"Your face is a dream-land" Blaine retorted, closing his eyes again and pulling the sheet over his head.

* * *

><p>Kurt was finished eating and reading the newspaper when Blaine jumped down the stairs fully dressed and with keys in his hand.<p>

"Guess what time it is! Bakery time!"

Kurt looked at him over the rim of his cup, "I actually just finished eating... And there arent any bakeries near by".

"Theres one about half an hours drive, and I could kill for one of their cream donuts right now. Might drive down, and take the dog for a walk".

Blaine grabbed the dog lead of the bench and whistled loudly. The sound of running feet immediately followed, and a Border Collie by the name of Cuddles came hurling through the door. Blaine had been allowed to give him the name when he was about 6, and Cuddles certainly lived up to his name.

"Coming, Babe?"

"Actually I kind of wanted to finish my book. I need to before school starts, and maybe its good for us to have a few moments not together".

Blaine made puppy dog eyes at him, "But I'll miss you..."

"Oh, yeah right. Go have fun. Make sure not to eat too many baked goods. I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

"You sure will".

He pressed a kiss to Kurts forehead, and whistled tunelessly as he and Cuddles strode out of the room and into the day.

"... Love you" called Kurt after him, but only quietly. There was no need to remind him, Kurt thought, he knew already.

* * *

><p>With his book finished and 3 hours passed Kurt sat upright and fiddled with his hair.<p>

A strange feeling started moving around in his chest, tightening around his ribs and exhausting him.

The feeling had automatic reactions tied to it, and Kurt took his phone out of his pocket and did what he hadnt needed to do in weeks. He clicked Create Message, and typed down "Baby, I miss you", before backspacing, snapping the phone shut and placing it back.

He wrung his hand together, and folded and refolded his legs while staring out the windows.

Something just felt... Weird.

He watched the door, and smiled as he imagined Blaine swinging it open and laughing at the relief on his face. He would drop everything he was holding, and jump onto the couch wrapping his arms around Kurts waist. He'd say that it was silly to have missed him, and would still be chuckling as he pressed kisses to his lips.

Kurt remembered the rule that things only happen when you forget to look for them, and went to flick through the DVD selection. He picked a comedy at random, and switched on the TV.

Jennifer Aniston was gorgeous and always hilarious, but today she just couldnt get Kurt laughing. The minutes ticked by and the credits rolled down the screen before Kurt quite got to grasp what the movie was about. He spread himself the length of the couch, but couldnt quite feel any satisfaction out of for once having enough room. He made a cup of tea, and spilt it down his shirt. He changed into his favourite shirt, but admiring himself in the mirror wasnt the same as having Blaine admire him.

It had been going on 5 hours now. Way too long, right? Maybe he'd got side tracked. Yeah, thats was it. Found an old family friend. Or maybe the dog did a runner, and now he was on his way home exhausted, after having caught up with him.

Kurt went into the kitchen and started helping Cathy with the lasagne. Spreading a layer of pasta in the dish he voice his concern, trying to keep his voice level.

"Blaine went out with Cuddles at about 12:30, in the car. He was going to go to the Bakery I think, and walk the dog on the way back. But, obviously, hes not here yet".

"Oh. Well, the shops are only half an hours away. And the usual walk he uses is about an hour long. So he should be back- Have you phoned him?"

"No. Should I do it now? You think I should?"

Cathy nodded, and he took his phone out.

He dialled the number slowly and surely, and put it up to his ear and listen to the ringing.

"Hi, this is Blaine. Obviously I cant come to the phone, leave a message!"

Kurt hung up, and redialled as he turned away from Cathys watchful eyes.

No answer.

He typed out a text, and sent it this time. "Blaine- why arent you home love? Cath and I are worried about you, let us know whats up :) K xx"

They finished the lasagne, put it in the oven and set the table. Kurts eyes hardly left his cellphone, watching to check the reception and for any activity.

John returned home, and they sat down to eat.

John told them about his day, food was played with without being eaten, and Kurt started to work on the dishes. But Blaine still didnt walk through the door. And no reply came.

Cathy took a few turns at trying to phone him with no success, and then went to bed at 9 o'clock not seeming to worried.

"Blaines a big boy, and he's got a few friends in the area. Maybe hes over at Ben or Jacks house watching movies. Knowing him he will sneak in any minute. Don't worry, Hun".

So Kurt ended up at watching the clock tick closer to the next morning, alone in his room fully clothed but with the covers pulled all the way round him. He put all his focus into keeping his eyes open and not letting the closeness of sleep get to him.

Thoughts darted across his head, but they all came to the same conclusions. Where was he? He should be back by now. But its Blaine, he's always fine. He'll be fine. Right? ... Right?

His eyelids drooped, and head finally fell back onto a pillow behind him. Kurt Hummel fell to sleep, and dreamed of his boyfriend being in his arms. But he wasnt. And when he woke up the next morning, he wouldnt be either.

* * *

><p><em>Cheers for reviews, alerts and favourites. Especially reviews- What are you guys thinking so far? Anything you want to happen? Is it worth me to keep going...?<em>

_Tess X_


	6. Breath

The blanket was moved back, and a warm body moved in behind Kurt.

Arms snaked around his waist, and legs curled around his.

He felt lips on the sensative spot under his ear, and reached his hand back to run his hand through curly hair.

"Baby, why're you back so late?"

No answer came, but his TShirt was slid off his body and the lips kept at his neck.

Breath caught in his throat, hands made their way down to his pelvis.

"B-b-blaine, what time is it? ... Blaine? Say something to me... Blaine?"

Kurt turned around, opened his eyes and shivered with cold sweat.

Suddenly he was fully awake, bright morning sunlight blaring through the window.

No one was there.


	7. Shadow

Blaine climbed into the bed where Kurt lay curled up in the blankets and breathing softly in his sleep

He pressed his body up to Kurts, sighing into the warmth and snaking his arm around Kurts waist.

His lips pressed to the pale skin behind Kurts ear, and a hand reached up and ran through his curls.

"Baby, I'm so sorry that I'm back so late."

No answer came, but fingers tips continued to rome and Kurt wriggled to let his TShirt slide off his body.

"K-K-Kurt, Baby. I'm sorry. Something happened. Kurt? ... Say something... Kurt?"

Blaine opened his eyes, and closed them straight away as him hands shot up to hold his head which throbbed with pain.

Suddenly he was fully awake, mouth tasting metallic and completely alone.

But where, he had no idea.

* * *

><p><em>Of course I wouldnt kill him.<br>I'll let you know what happened to him next chapter.  
>Probably.<br>_


	8. Heavy

Jamie ran along the track, as he did every morning, and breathed the cool morning air.

He'd had another fight with Lorraine, and was going over in is head how he was going to get out of this one.

She could just be so... so... nasty sometimes.

Oh well, He was sure that he'd figure it out some how.

The path he ran along was along rocky forefront of the mountains, overlooking the hills, rivers, and vast green on the country side fields. It was the perfect place to get some space from the rest of the world, even if his world consisted of a rural town of only 7,000 people.

Jamie turned a corner and looked out over the view of the hills, slowing his pace when he saw something usual.

A boy, about 16 or 17, was lying down from where he was, having fallen somehow from the path.

Jamie looked around him and assessed for any dangers or threats, and then climbed down to where the boy lay.

He had dried blood coming down from his forehead, and was lying at an odd angle. Jamie touched him, and felt that he was cold.

He took his cellphone out, and dialled 911 as he used his other hand to find a pulse on the boys wrist.

"911 emergency, which service can I direct you through to?"

"Ambulance".

"I'll put you through now".

Jamie couldnt feel anything with his fingertips except cool skin and the scruff of stubble along the boys jawbone.

"Please. Please. Please" He whispered, "Breath for me". He put his cheek down to the boys mouth, and felt hope spark within him as he felt warm, moist air come out.

"Ambulance emergency, How can I help you?"

"Theres a boy, unconscious I think. Hes pretty messed up. About 20 minutes along the Burbage Track... Hurry"

* * *

><p>Kurts leg twitched, and he continued staring out the wide window with cellphone in hand.<p>

Waiting.

He looked up as Cathy opened the livingroom door, and gave him a weak smile.

"Kurt... The Police just rang. He's at the A.N.E an hour away"

"Is he a-a-alright?" Kurt said, as he stood up and grabbed his coat, alert and hurried in his movements.

"Well, Honey...They didn't say"

* * *

><p>Jamie sat in the ambulance, watching the boys eyes slowly open and start to take in everything around him.<p>

"Hey... I found you on the track. Your family is coming to meet you. You're Blaine, right?"

The boys voice was cracked and quiet, "Yeah, how'd you know? What happened?"

"We found your ID in your wallet. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry".

The boys eyes became dark, and tears started to well.

"I need Kurt," He stated, his voice desperate. "I need Kurt".

"Who's Kurt?"

"I need him. I need him now. Get me Kurt". Tears streamed down his cheeks and his face screwed up in pain.

Jamie reached forward and took his hand.

"Its alright, everything is going to be Okay. I promise".

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt opened the A.N.E door open cautiously.<p>

He stepped through the door, and stared around at those sitting in the plastic waiting room seats. But he recognised none of them, and moved with Cathy to the front desk. A woman with a dirty blond ponytail and green eyes stopped typing and looked up at him questioningly.

"Hello, I am looking for Blaine Anderson. He got brought in this morning".

"Oh yes, Hes just lying down right now. May I ask your name?"

"Kurt Hummel".

"I'll bring you through now".

The woman came out from behind the desk and they followed her down a long corridor, before she opened a door for them.

Kurt walked in first, taking in the white walls and white sheeted bed.

There Blaine lay. Crumpled and dirty, curled up in a ball with his curls knotted together with dirty and blood.

His arms were bruised, and pants were ripped.

Kurt blinked a few times, pinched himself and reminded himself to keep breathing.

He couldnt ever remember Blaine being so beautiful, and a huge wave of love swelled up in his chest. He took a second just to look, to take in every single part of Blaine and to sign with relief that something as lovely could exist.

He ran over to the bed as Blaine lifted his head and a smile spread across his lips and into his eyes.

Kurts fingers moved over Blaines cheek, and he kissed his forehead before moving to wrap Blaine up in the warmth of his body.

Tears silently slid down both of their cheeks as they stayed there, Blaine heavy in Kurts arms.

* * *

><p><em>See, Told you Blaine would live.<br>Cheers for the reviews, favourites and alerts.  
>Next chapter hopefully up in a day or two.<br>Tess X  
><em>


End file.
